O amuleto de J
by parl17
Summary: Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.
1. Prólogo

**O Amuleto de J.**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward **&** Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _O fim está próximo?_

 _Eu não sei quanto tempo mais irei suportar. A ideia do fim já se espalhou pela criadagem indo de encontro com os plebeus da cidade, a rumores que até os marinheiros da ilha estão sabendo da lenda. De nada me adiantou tomar partido contra eles. Meus feiticeiros nada podem fazer para aliviar-me a alma. Consultei o rei Cullen em seus aposentos e com compaixão tentou acalmar meu coração. Com aflição acordei com as luzes do sol e com aflição repousarei minha cabeça. Seria este o fim de todos ou seria apenas o meu..._

 _Até quando._

 _Até quando eu irei perecer com essa dúvida? Quem, quem irá me ajudar?_

 **\- Diário de - Edward J. Cullen. 7˙ na sucessão do trono. Filho de Carlisle J. Cullen, neto de Anthony J. Cullen & quarta geração do rei Mason J. Cullen.**


	2. Impasse

**O Amuleto de J**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

 **Sinopse:** Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

 **Impasse.**

 **POVBella.**

Coloquei meu fone de ouvido aumentando o volume.

Oh santa merda das batidas eletrônicas. Isso era o paraíso. Eu não sei quando ou quem começou esse estilo de música, mas abençoado seja esse cara e principalmente, abençoado sejam esses holandeses. O país alaranjado sabe fazer uma boa batida. Eles deveriam ter uma agência secreta de super DJs.

Eu gosto de pensar que a faculdade é uma grande sádica bipolar escravizadora de gente, com botas vermelhas cano longo e cabelos loiros. Ok, a característica é ruim e estranha, mas me deem um pouco de crédito eu estava na sétima série do fundamental chegando em casa e me deparando com a minha ex-professora-barra-madrasta com sua bunda branca saltadora de pôneis. Totalmente compreensível.

A faculdade ocupava toda a minha manhã e no começo da tarde eu saída como se minha bunda pegasse fogo para o bar Neerlandês dos Newtons, sem trocadilho aí.

E era a onde eu estava no momento, 3h27 com um pano esfregando a mesa porque algumas pessoas não sabem enfiar o gargalo-chupeta no lugar certo.

" Pequena desculpe Swan." Sam falou abafado, debruçado sobre a mesa à esquerda.

"E eu não sou como penso como você bêbado eu sou ". Murmurei, sendo pega pela risada estrondosa de Victória.

"Nem anoiteceu e você já está sendo uma cadela?" Falou a ruiva passando por mim com os braços ocupados por um fardo de cerveja.

A cabeça de Sam ricocheteou entre nós sem entender.

"Tem horário para ser uma cadela?" Retruquei jogando o pano torcido dentro do balde.

"Au au" Rolei meus olhos para seu sorriso com covinhas, contornando o bar e indo para os fundos.

Tudo bem, eu realmente estava sendo uma cadela. Não era de hoje que algum ser derramava alguns ml nas mesas idiotas.

Hoje era o dia em que minhas sobrancelhas reinavam em ficar franzida. Eu estava começando a ficar estressada e frustrada e quando esses sentimentos começam eu sei que o dia vai ser um inferno. O pequeno fone branco balançando sobre meu peito era testemunha.

Joguei o balde cinza em qualquer canto, sem a mínima vontade de lavar o cheiro fedorento do pano. Eu poderia trabalhar em um bar, mas bebidas não eram a minha coisa.

"Venha Cinderela, a carruagem está a espera" ouvi a voz de Vic antes mesmo de voltar pelo corredor. Sam estava com os braços em volta dela, sendo conduzido porta à fora. O bar não estava cheio como de costume, os clientes não passavam de meia dúzia, um dia extremamente calmo considerando que estávamos no meio da semana.

A porta se abriu novamente e Victória estava de volta após sua entrega. Ela deu a volta, ficando atrás do balcão comigo.

"Não teve beijos de despedida desta vez?" Sua perna levantou acertando em cheio minha bunda.

"Todo mundo sabe que Sam é apaixonado por você Swan" Bufei.

"Sim, certo. E essa marca vermelha em seu pescoço é a prova disso" Seu rosto ficou em choque, ela virou se examinando no espelho onde ficavam as bebidas.

"Vadia mentirosa. " Fez beicinho, depois de constatar que não havia nada ali.

"Apaixonado por mim é" Sorri.

Victoria e Sam tinha alguma _coisa._ Ela em seus 23 anos era literalmente uma hippie. Seus longos cabelos ruivos eram cheios de parafernálias que eu nunca saberei o que são, fazem você não querer desviar o olhar – palavras de Seth, e sua proteção anti-frio supera qualquer um em um raio de uma milha. Considerando que moramos em Seattle, então sim eu não sei como ela consegue andar por aí com aqueles pedaços de pano.

Se você já teve a imagem dela formada em sua cabeça, imaginem ela ao lado um homem executivo de trinta e dois anos, recém divorciado. Se os opostos se atraem, eu nunca vou entender. A bebida pode ajudar certo? Alguns drinques coloridos, escuridão, corpos com eletricidade e isso acaba com o banheiro dos funcionários -o mais limpo- sendo utilizado.

Não é todos que se orgulham disso, mas ela se lembrou da higiene. Eu estava orgulhosa.

Como eu disse, sem bebida pessoal.

Meus olhos capturaram o movimento em uma das minhas mesas. O garoto estranho que havia pedido água estava de saída. Ele era seriamente _estranho._ Com suas roupas totalmente pretas, botas e chapéu. Era como ver um anão em cima do outro, como aquele dançando com a branca de neve. Ou muito provavelmente um detetive contratado tentando dar um flagra em alguma fazedora de chifre. Pobre Sam.

Peguei a pequena bandeja me encarregando de limpar a mesa de vidro. Como Seth havia tido de racionar algum dinheiro, esse trabalho tinha que ficar por nossa conta.

Coloquei a garrafinha e o copo em cima da bandeja. Mais uma passada de pano inútil sobre a mesa já limpa quando eu esbarei na segunda cadeira da mesa. O som de algum objeto caindo no chão não me passou despercebido pela música alta. Afastei a cadeira alguns centímetros revelando uma joia alaranjada.

E que joia.

Realmente linda, com tons de dourado banhando as laterais. Como alguém perderia deixar para trás algo assim do tamanho de uma bolinha? Povo sem noção. Me abaixei pronta para levar para nossa sessão de perdidos. "Merda" Me levantei depressa quando o objeto cortou meu dedo polegar e umas gotas de sangue fluíam do corte.

Olhei para baixo constatando que o alaranjado estava manchado de sangue vermelho brilhante agora. Meu dedo pulsava de dor e então, a dor latejante se intensificou golpeando pelo meu braço, fazendo caminho por todo meu corpo. Eu caí no chão, sentido o frio bem-vindo do piso no meu braço, meu último pensamento foi.

"Eu não deveria ter vestido a calcinha do Shrek".

* * *

 **N/A** – Eu não tenho uma calcinha do Shrek, porque eu também nunca achei ...

Feliz Natal & Ano novo.


	3. Realidade ?

**O Amuleto de J**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

 **Sinopse:** Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

2\. **Realidade?**

 **POVBella.**

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela minha coluna enquanto alongava todo o meu corpo. O sol estava forte hoje, a temperatura seca. E eu mais do que me alegrava em estar à beira da piscina da casa alugada de Renée, um bom negócio.

As férias eram algo muito importante para mim, Forks raramente fazia sol e quando esse fenômeno acontecia você ainda estaria com camadas e camadas de algodão. Mas agora estava diferente, eu estava com roupas de banho e coberta de protetor solar onde claramente se via montes brancos, como comerciais de hidratante.

A minha visão tremeu, minha consciência se firmava notando a presença da casa dos Marolly à frente o que era _impossível_. Eu não estava no Vale do sol, aqui não era Phoenix era Forks. Eu me levantei sentindo a grama molhada fazer cócegas nos pés. Uma rápida olhada para onde deveria estar a casa vermelha da mamãe deixou tudo ao redor num borrão confuso, tudo o que se podia notar era a casa de dois andares com pintura branca em foco.

Meu corpo de doze anos avançou, passo por passo em direção a porta. Rastros de grama e lama na varanda da casa sendo deixados pelos meus pés. O trinco estava preso, forcei empurrando a porta de madeira com meu quadril. Ela se abriu, explodindo contra a parede, eu avancei, mas meu pé antes firme na segurança do piso agora estava me levando para baixo.

Eu estava caindo, forte. Em um buraco negro e profundo bem na estrada da sala.

 **XXX**

Meus pulmões gritavam e gemiam, implorando por ar. Minha boca abria engolindo goles de ar enquanto eu corria. Eu não sabia o que estava atrás de mim, eu só sabia que tinha _algo_.

Agarrei meu vestido rendado pela barra enquanto corria desesperada pelo corredor coberto de ouro. Vi uma porta e tentei correr para lá, mas meus pés não obedeceram ao meu comando, eles continuaram se movimentando para frente. Inclinei para trás, fazer meu corpo parar, mas não obedeceu _. O que diabos_. Ele foi para frente com mais intensidade.

Quase tropeçando pelo longo tapete no corredor meu corpo virou bruscamente para a esquerda, entrando em um pequeno corredor estreito. Ele era todo feito de pedra rusticas iluminado apenas por tochas de fogo. Um pequeno som agudo saiu da minha boca quando o chão coberto das mesmas rochas cortou meu pé descalço.

Eu continuei correndo, mancando em direção a algo que não sabia, a todo custo ignorar a dor no meu pé direito. Entrei em uma pequena porta escondida no fim do corredor, passando pela mesma e a fechando com um grande sarrafo. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, só havia aquele desespero esmagador em meu peito.

O cômodo estava vazio, mas não parei. Perto da janela a onde se via uma imensidão de terras verdes banhadas pelo luar, puxei do chão uma madeira revelando outro compartimento. Ofeguei quando uma mão agarrou meus braços, puxando-me para trás. Porém meu corpo não estava vindo, ele continuou.

E uma mulher banhada de joias descia para a escuridão.

 **XXX**

-...E tudo que você precisar, estará aí dentro. – Depois de quinze minutos ouvindo explicações detalhadas sobre papéis de receita, exames e o inferno a quatro, Dana –minha enfermeira- com sua última explicação mandou um 'olhe a papelada'. Sorriu, voltando pelo corredor.

Finalmente.

Eu estava livre para voltar para casa, depois de constatar que eu só tive um desmaio simples – sim tire fora aquele sangue, meu dedo estava intacto, sem nenhum corte – sendo jogados fora exames de pressão arterial, nível de açúcar no sangue, raios-X e outras papeladas, eu estava agradecendo por não ter que fazer broncoscopia. Isso assustou o inferno morando em mim, só a imagens de um tubo passando pela minha garganta já me fazia vomitar. Nojento, nojento.

"Certo Swan, pode sentar". Seth estava atrás de uma pequena cadeira de rodas, no meio do corredor sorrido como um gato. Eu acho que minha cabeça tinha duplicado de tamanho, se enchido como balão, eu estava certa disso.

"Seth, porque você pegou uma cadeira? ". Suas sobrancelhas se uniram, confuso.

"Horas, a causa de um desmaio não é sempre clara, pode ser desencadeado por uma série de fatores. Incluindo medo, trauma emocional, desidratação, ficar em pé por muito tempo, _abuso de drogas e álcool_..." tagarelou como um de seus livros. Meus olhos se encontraram com o estranho apoiando na parede, o ouvinte estava claramente evitando rir, mordendo sua bochecha. Oh cara.

"Seth eu não..." ar, ar. Respire Bella, não mate seu gerente. Você está em um lugar legal.

 _Não tão legal se você pensar que isso aqui é um hospital, mas um lugar legal. Ilha, sombra e agua fresca garota. Sim, respire._

"E aí, tudo pronto? " Indagou Victoria, se aproximando com um pequeno copo de café na mão. " Qual é a da cadeira? " Seth ainda estava olhando para mim em expectativa. Cravei ainda mais minhas sobrancelhas numa linguagem que claramente dizia – não -.

Ele suspirou. " Ela não quer sentar na cadeira " falou contrariado. " Como eu posso realizar meu sonho de _Voando alto_ , agora? Cadela sem sentimentos". Afastou a cadeira para o canto.

"Aquele filme idiota? " Vic recebeu um olhar raivoso.

"Não é um filme idiota ok? Ele apenas tem uma complexidade que sua cabeça ruiva não entende! " Ele bateu o pé em afirmação.

Oh, não. Victoria tinha um sério problema com essa frase. É seu ponto fraco. Nunca diga a ela que ela não pode saber de alguma coisa.

Ela olhou para mim gesticulando com as mãos para ele.

"Dá para acreditar nisso?" Seu rosto ficou sombrio. "Tudo bem princesa, o que tem de complexo naquele filme? A foda no capo do carro? Eles dirigindo para lugar nenhum? O roteiro sem graça? A atriz sem nenhuma qualidade em potencial? Porque vamos esclarecer, ela fica batendo aqueles olhos mais que pisca-pisca de natal". Bufou. " Que complexo".

Ele inclinou para trás ofendido.

Certo. Hora da retirada antes que tudo exploda.

Girei meus calcanhares e sai, ignorando a discussão sobre o que _pisca sobre o que_.

Abri o conjunto de portas brancas, recebendo o ar frio de Seattle. Desci as escadas do grande prédio, atravessando o estacionamento molhando para ir até o taxi no outro lado da rua.

Depois de pedir para o motorista esperar, tudo o que me restou foi arquivar tudo o que aconteceu no bar para digerir mais tarde.

Ignorar minha completa falta de calcinha e a costura do jeans irritante.

E ver Vic sentada na cadeira atravessando o estacionamento em uma corrida, sendo guiada por Seth.

 **...**

Depois de constatar que não havia nada de errado comigo e deixar pequenos bilhetes de seus números colados na minha cama, Vic e Seth finalmente me deixaram em paz em uma promessa de que me ligariam mais tarde.

Assim que saíram eu engoli desnecessariamente dois comprimidos de Tylenol. Fui para o banheiro, deixando a água quente fazer massagem em meus ombros. Em uma escala de um para Fodidamente-nada, o nada era a minha resposta para coisa estranhas que aconteceriam na minha vida por agora.

 _Talvez você seja louca_

Ou talvez, _somos_ loucas.

 _Vendo como eu sou parte de você –suspiro- não posso fugir disso_

Cada um com seus problemas, certo? A minha miniatura apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

Desliguei a agua, me secando e enrolando a toalha em volta de mim. Ignorei meu armário, me jogando no sofá vestida apenas pela toalha. O remédio não estava fazendo efeito, eu não estava ficando com sono. Ele não estava fazendo meus pensamentos pararem.

Levei meu dedo até meus olhos o examinando, ele estava normal, rosado e sem cortes profundo com vazamentos de sangue. Puxei, esticando a pele notando apenas minhas digitais. Era isso, sem essa pequena prova então nada era real.

Não poderia certo? Há, pode ter sido apenas por ficar em pé o dia inteiro.

 _Sim, e sua bunda quadrada é parte disso._

OU também pode ser o nível de açúcar no sangue, existem vários fatores incluídos.

Minha mão ergueu dando um tapa na minha testa. Coisas estranhas acontecem com todo mundo, ilusões acontecem com todo mundo e principalmente quando você está sozinho no deserto, com aquele sol partindo sua cabeça em duas e sem nenhum liquido, você simplesmente começa a ter visões. Essa era a charada.

Eu calei minha mente antes que ela abrisse sua boca intrometida contando que não estávamos no livro da série deuses. Me levantei indo até a cozinha, tirando do frízer um santo dos preguiçosos hot pocket. Abri a embalagem colocando-o em um prato em seguida no micro-ondas enquanto assobiava Hit me with your best shot.

O micro apitou enquanto pegava um guardanapo, tirei a comida assoprando a fumaça que levantava do pão. Meu estomago roncou. Fui para a sala para comer em frente à tv quando parei bruscamente na entrada, todos meus sentidos entraram em alerta. Meu coração pulsando em meus ouvidos e meu corpo se arrepiando com a visão. Um homem estava parado bem no meio da minha sala, me olhando fixamente.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nos vemos em 2017.


	4. Complicação

**O Amuleto de J**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

 **Sinopse:** Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

( **Aviso** : Bella tem uma mania de falar muitos, _muitos_ palavrões, o que chega até a confundi-la.)

* * *

 **Complicação.**

 **POVBella.**

 **Tum.**

 **Tum.**

 **Tum.**

Tentei engolir minha saliva porem ela não descia, tinha ficado presa em minha garganta.

 _Porcaria fodida sem fim._

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Meu coração estava tentando achar um caminho para fora do meu corpo e meu cérebro estava fazendo uma competição sobre quem se enche mais com um balão. Merda.

Fui para trás me distanciando da pessoa que agora estava no meio da minha sala. Porque essa merda só acontece comigo? Droga. Meus dedos cravaram no prato até minhas juntas ficarem brancas. Eu queria muito voltar no tempo agora, porque não há uma maldita máquina do tempo? Uma em que nós podemos acionar quando subimos em um murro muito alto e você não vê como sair sem se machucar ou talvez volte no tempo antes de subir em uma moto e ela ir sobre um barranco e no decorrer quebre seu braço em duas partes. Merda, merda eu queria muito uma agora para chamar a polícia, avisando que há uma fodida pessoa no meu apartamento agora!

Droga. Eu nem sei qual é o número da polícia. Porque raios eu nunca memorizei esses três ou quatros números de merda? Choraminguei.

O agressor-inimigo-ladrão-invasor notou meu pequeno choro e olhou ao redor procurando por algo. Era isso. Havia mais pessoas com ele. Porcaria, era o meu fim. E eu só estava de toalha segurando um pequeno pão com hambúrguer e molho azedo, meu paladar nunca mais vai sentir isso outra vez. Droga. Eu queria muito ter feito outras coisas, como por exemplo ter entrado na faculdade de gastronomia em vez de letras. Merda, eu sabia que eles comiam pra caralho lá. Eu devia ter esperado mais para escolher o curso.

"Você... você pode me ver? " Perguntou baixinho. Ai senhor. O que eles eram? Ladrões ninjas com alguma capa da invisibilidade? A onde você acha essa merda, porque eu queria sumir.

Ugh, não.

Porcaria. Eu tinha que me impor. Não devemos morrer sem lutar, esse filho da mãe tinha que saber em que casa ele estava. Se eu saísse viva – o que era muito improvável – eu poderia chutar sua bunda e de todos os seus colegas. O que na minha mente saiu bem. Mas a má noticia e – muito bem provável – era minha morte. Ou eu iria me machucar muito, muito seriamente.

Faixa do Rambo campeão. Sinta-o nas suas veias.

"Quem é você? " Tentei gritar e não soou nada como uma ameaça, porcaria de voz rachada. Seu rosto ficou em uma careta confusa e então surpresa.

"Você pode me ver! ". Constatou. Certo, ele pensa que isso aqui é o que? Um reality idiota sobre se esgueirar para dentro das casas dos outros? Sem chance, cretino.

A minha mente chutou minha bunda anestesiada e eu fui para frente erguendo um grafo que estava na bancada e a trazendo na altura dos meus olhos, pronta para enfiar os quatro dentes no corpo do estranho. _Muito assustador_ , ironizou minha mente.

Ele deu um passo para frente e eu fui um para trás. Eu só tinha que ter certeza quantos mais estavam com ele.

 _Então preste fodidamente atenção no inimigo!_ Gritou minha mente aterrorizada. _E então estralo._

 _. Você está tão certa._ Se eu saísse viva voando pela janela em uma explosão de fumaça como MacGyver, eu teria que dar algum relato sobre os idiotas-invasores para os policiais. E eu desenharia isso mesmo com a mão engessada! Aperte a faixa Rambo.

Olhos verdes, cabelo pintado em uma cor estranha de ruivo, 1,80m e pouco de altura. Camisa branca fina mostrando seus músculos definidos. Droga! Ele pode facilmente nos derrubar.

"Não se mova. " Tática. Se ele se mover para a direita, vá para a direita! Frente a frente do oponente. Mesmo se estiver suando baldes.

Eu queria muito ter assistido mais alguns episódios para saber o que poderia fazer aqui, droga. Eu ficaria na defensiva. Essa droga era complicada. O ladrão tomou a iniciativa.

"Oh, certo. Eu... humm... não vou fazer nada de mal... ok? " Ele deu dois passos para trás se distanciando. " E... Eu não estou falando sobre um mal bom, eu estou falando do mal ruim, ruim mesmo. Você pode ficar tranquila tudo bem? Eu não vou fazer nada. Bem eu vou respirar é claro, porque se eu não respirar eu vou morrer e eu não posso morrer porque eu descobri você e além disso. Você pode me ver ..." ele foi andando para trás até bater na parede. Seus braços esticados para cima em defesa.

Esse cara é maluco.

E o mais importante ele aparentemente estava sozinho.

Mas o que eu devia falar? Meu coração estava correndo uma maratona, sem chance. Sem papo com o inimigo.

A minha cozinha tinha duas entradas, uma dava acesso pela sala e outra pelo corredor que dá em direção a saída. Boa escolha, se eu o distrair posso correr pela abertura em direção ao corredor de saída.

"Por que devo confiar em você? " Escolha de palavras ruim vadia, mas isso era _distração_. Tosca, mas ainda sim distração. Me movi lentamente para a esquerda. As sobrancelhas do invasor se uniram enquanto ele reunia palavras.

"Porque, bem... porque eu estava indo ver a _Angel_ então, aquela discussão no corredor e os seus olhos e a próxima coisa que eu sei é que ... você pode me ver" seus olhos estavam vidrados olhando para mim.

 _.Deus. Ele é aquele cara rindo da sua cara no hospital, aquele no corredor. Ele nos perseguiu, se esgueirando pelas ruas até te encontrar e subir pelo prédio que é mal vigiado graças ao porteiro e agora ele vai te matar com um furador de gelo._

Pare com isso, eu estou em alerta aqui. E qual é dessas insinuações a livros de ação? Ele ainda estava vidrado, eu vou correr. Eu vou correr! Essa era minha chance.

A campainha soou alto para o silencio da sala, e uma voz abafada me chamou. Oh, por todos os senhores de calças grandes. Tyler! Eu quase tive outro ataque, nunca imaginei que estaria agradecida por uma visita de Tyler, tanto como estou agora.

Oh não. Adeus faixa.

Essa era a hora. Toda a graça e agitação sendo jogados de lado pela espera. Nos encaramos friamente, seus olhos cravados em mim a espera de um movimento. Cinco segundos se passaram em câmera lenta, jogo frio para ver quem se aventurava primeiro.

Que se dane, eu vou.

Joguei o garfo longe saindo em disparada em direção a porta. Abri ela em uma batida, me jogando de cabeça no homem moreno desprevenido.

"Whoa Bells, o que há? " Disse com espanto segurando-me pelos ombros.

"umhomemestranholadrãoquerendomematarvailá" apontei para dentro do apartamento. Tyler me olhou em confusão, seu IDIOTA! Vai lá para dentro.

Apontei novamente rangendo os dentes deixando todo o meu temor transparecer no meu rosto. Seu olhar clareou, seus ombros adotaram uma postura rígida enquanto apontava em direção ao apartamento em busca de afirmação. Balancei a cabeça. Tyler fazia academia, ele se gabava disso no elevador... então ele pode lidar com esse cara certo?

 _SIM, sim ele pode._

Porém meu pensamento idiota de Rambo-destruidor tinha que se intrometer e me fazer sentir superior e me ter uma visão sobre chutar o invasor com um golpe de _Boxe_. Igual no canal da MMA.

 _Eu tenho a plena certeza que é kickboxing e não é o canal... deixa para lá. Vamos chutar esse cara. Dois são melhores que um._

Segui Tyler em uma distância segura de seis passos, ele caminhava curvado, pronto para o ataque. Droga não deveria ter jogado meu garfo.

Ele olhou para a cozinha, e foi em direção a sala.

Lá estava o ladrão, na mesma posição que estava antes, encostado na parede. Com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da frente da calça. E relaxado.

Tyler se virou para mim, confuso. " Nos quartos? " Sussurrou.

E então.

 **O QUE**

Ele não estava vendo o grande e enorme elefante ruivo na sala!? Apontei para o ladrão, Tyler seguiu minha indicação, olhou e depois se virou novamente para mim com um sorriso.

Oh cara, era isso. Não tinha mais ninguém no apartamento porque esse bastardo estava com o ladrão. Droga dos infernos. Esse plano era bom, porque não pensei nisso antes? Esses caras estão mais inteligentes do que pensávamos adeus linha de pensamentos baseadas em filmes de ação, vocês são uma droga sem fim. Isso era a realidade diretores idiotas.

"Eu pensei que você não era como essas garotas Swan" riu. " Todo esse temor por uma aranha? " Sai do meu abatimento e segui seu olhar, lá em cima das persianas estava uma pequena aranha, descendo lentamente pelo seu fio.

O estranho seguiu o olhar de Tyler também e olhou para cima, quando ele viu que a aranha desceria em sua direção, ele pulou se distanciando. "Credo que nojo" resmungou.

É ...

Meu cérebro pifou, queimou e depois explodiu.

Claramente dava para ver uma grande bolha de ar saindo pela minha boca.

 _O que está acontecendo aqui._

"Tyler ..." tentei argumentar, procurando internamente alguma peça para fazer as engrenagens do meu cérebro voltarem a funcionar e todo aquele filme rodar.

"Horas Bells, vamos você pode lidar com isso. " Sorriu. "Esse é o novo método da xicara de açúcar? " Ele sorriu de aproximando, sua mão estendida perto de tocar a toalha enrola em mim.

Eita.

Bati sua mão para longe de mim. " Cai fora, olhe ele! " Esse idiota seriamente acha que eu chamaria ele para algo assim? Em seu rosto se formou uma expressão de tedio.

"Porque você teima em se fazer de difícil? " Terra minada homem, terra minada. Ele balançou a cabeça. " E eu todo preocupado sobre você no hospital"

Oh não.

Vermelho, minha visão se tornou em FODIDAMENTE VERMELHO!

Minha pequena mente se ergueu das cinzas, pulou com um canguru com seus punhos cobertos por luvas, pronta para o ataque. A música da Tina Turner podia ser ouvida no fundo, encobrindo a pergunta do estranho sobre se ele poderia jogar o moreno para fora.

"Tyler". Seja educada e suave Swan, como uma folha. " Saia **Fodidamente** agora do meu apartamento antes que eu quebre você em porras de migalhas".

 _É nada de educação para você idiota._

Ele rolou os olhos, mas seguiu em direção ao corredor e o som da porta se fechando ecoou. E nesse tempo, meu olhar não tinha deixado o estranho.

Então era isso.

Droga.

Estava acontecendo de novo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? " Ele olhou para mim, seu olhar sombrio sendo substituído por um sorriso.

"Você pode me ver".

 _Porcaria._

* * *

 **N/A: Nota grade***

Eu escrevi esse capitulo 3 vezes! E agora na quarta eu ainda não achei que ficou bom, mas com o tempo passando mandei esse.

O jeito sutil das personagens entenderem as coisas ainda é estranho para mim. E um aviso é que o Edward não vai ser aquele do jeito normal do qual estamos acostumadas. Ele é incrivelmente chato e um pé na bunda. Acredite.

Um punhado de pessoas estão lendo essa história, eu estou explodindo. Só tenha a agradecer. Se você quiser deixar algum comentário, por favor venha _logado_ (essa merda é assim?) Aí eu posso jogar minhas besteiras para você. E provavelmente fazer você perder a cabeça... quem sabe?

 _Loli02, eu vou tentar doce, muitooo obrigada._

 **Parl17**.


	5. Esclarecimento - Part1

**O Amuleto de J**

* * *

 **Autora:** Parl17

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Geral.

 **Censura: M**

 **Sinopse:** Universitária de dia e bartender no resto. A vida era boa e os passarinho voavam tranquilos pelo azul do céu... - Corte essa besteira. Depois de achar um algo que não devia, Isabela começa a ver coisas estranhas que jurava que havia deixado para trás depois de se mudar. Afinal, não é todo dia que você tem um fantasma te seguindo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Essa história é de minha imaginação, os personagens de S. Meyer.

Sou só eu, sem betas legais e tudo aquilo. Se acharem algum erro me desculpem. E avise.

Capítulos chegam a medida de pensamentos revisados e mãos com disposição. Sem cronograma.

* * *

 **Esclarecimento-Part.1**

 **POVBella.**

Ergui meu lanche e dei uma mordida, deixando o molho quase frio fazer contato com minha língua. Eu nunca achei essa porcaria realmente boa, mas como eu tinha preguiça para limpar a bagunça que era deixada depois que preparava algum alimento, eu decidi que poderia cortar alguns dias me alimentando com o bom e velho lanche rápido.

Eu gosto da minha casa limpa. Mas vamos falar sério, uma casa nunca fica limpa há sempre uma maldita poeira ou algum cantinho que passa despercebido por você, isso é uma droga.

Sempre que começo a limpar meu apartamento, eu começo pelos quartos – que são dois - o banheiro, corredor, sala e por último a cozinha. E o que mais pega para mim é a cozinha, apenas uma gota de água deixada na pia ou bancada é como uma coceira, uma praga que não me deixa em paz, isso faz com que eu imagine que essa merda não esteja limpa e então adivinha mais? Você vai encher de algum tipo de comida todo o brilho que você deixou na panela. Estrago total, todas as minhas células gritam.

Não, eu não sou maníaca por limpeza, eu sei disso tudo bem? Eu apenas acho que quando um lugar está limpo ele está mais fresco, arejado e você pode facilmente confundir sua cama com o chão. Eu poderia até rolar pela minha sala, se o piso não estivesse tão frio é claro, mas eu poderia. Sim eu poderia.

"Você vai ficar fingindo que eu não existo? " Peguei o copo de água, o liquido fazendo com que o pedaço de pão descesse mais rapidamente pela minha garganta.

Como isso ficaria no meu estomago? Quando eu era pequena e derramava sem querer algum liquido no meu prato minha mãe me sacaneava, falando que ficaria assim no meu estomago. Eu empurrava rapidamente a mistura para frente. Em algumas dessas vezes eu jurei que não comeria mais comida nenhuma para não ficar algo assim no meu estomago. Durou três horas, mas eu tinha desculpa, a torta de chocolate de Renée me quebrava. Eu tenho esse fraco.

Um pequeno barulho de dedos batendo sobre a mesa fez com que eu abrisse os olhos e encarasse o estranho perturbador, tirando-me da minha bem-vinda meditação.

Eu simplesmente odiava isso, pés batendo repetidamente, estralo com a boca e _fodidos dedos batucando_

"Tecnicamente você não existe". Por que se existisse eu cortaria seus dedos

" _Se_ eu não existisse, você não me veria" rolou os olhos.

"Você é um fantasma, então _tecnicamente falando_ não existe"

"E _tecnicamente falando_ eu não sou um fantasma" sim, certo e eu sou George Michael.

Não, espera... droga de analogia.

"Olhe, eu sei sobre isso. Ok? " Ou pelo menos eu acho, isso NÃO está em questão por agora. " Você está perdido, não sabe o que aconteceu, morte trágica? Foi atropelado? Um ladrão tentou roubar seus documentos para ficar com a sua mulher? Isso é fácil ..."

"Eu acho que já vi isso antes"

"... só o que você deve fazer é ir para luz " apontei para cima. Ele olhou para cima, provavelmente para o todo-poderoso.

"E bater com a cabeça na lâmpada? " Bastardo engraçadinho.

" Não, eu não estou falando sobre a lâmpada de luz idiota. Olhe ao redor, vê alguma _luz_? " Quanto mais rápido ele fosse, menos trabalho para mim. Grande jogada.

"Hmm, sim eu meio que vejo" haha fácil. Ser direta era sempre a opção mais fácil. Vovó sempre dizia.

"ÓTIMO! " Isso saiu _tãooo_ animado, mas merda, eu fiquei. " E onde ela está? " Seria MAIS estranho ficar animada em ter um túnel no seu aparamento levando pessoas mortas que ficam rondando a terra, para o andar de cima?

 _Poréeem,_ era para o paraíso, não era?

"Saindo da sua geladeira, você a deixou aberta" o que? Ele levantou, caminhando e a abrindo, avaliando o que tinha dentro. Merda

"Eii, pare de xeretar minha geladeira. " O que podia ser pior do que um fantasma ficar olhando sua geladeira?

"Céus, você não tem nada aqui. Você vive de vento? Onde eu arranjo algo igual esse troço aí? " Ficar criticando sua geladeira. Yeah, com certeza isso.

"Argh, sai daí " pulei da cadeira o empurrando e fechando a porta. "Você não precisa comer, é um fantasma lembra? " Cruzei os braços.

"Eu já disse que eu não sou um fantasma" rolou os olhos. _De novo._

"Claro, e as pessoas que não conseguem te ver é prova disso". Ri debochada. Seus olhos dilataram, ele me empurrou e voltou a abrir a geladeira.

Fodidamente me empurrou!

"As pessoas conseguem me ver! Apenas não me notam" sim e isso melhora a questão em tantos níveis... " isso é queijo podre? " Espiei pelo seu ombro. Eita droga, a quanto tempo aquilo estava lá?

"Hmm, sim isso é queijo. É ...hmm... uma experiência..." que raios de experiência? Da onde tirei essa?

"Uma experiência? " Me olhou cético. Que cara chato.

"É, agora saia! " Forcei a porta, quase cortando seus dedos enquanto fechava.

"Mas eu estou com fome"

"Fantasmas não comem" apontei.

" _Eu não sou a porra de um fantasma_ " grunhiu.

Eu ri. " Você pode grunhir o quanto quiser, isso não muda o fato sobre você ser um fantasma..." ele me segurou pelos braços. Eita.

"Olhe, eu não sou um fantasma" apertou seus dedos em minha carne como prova " vê? Eu apenas não tenho culpa das pessoas não prestam atenção ao redor" Ele me soltou e começou a vasculhar minha cozinha. Eu não liguei no momento, porque porcaria, meus braços estavam com marcas vermelhas. "Hmm, vou simplificar ... na rua? "

"Hmm... o que? " Perguntei distraída. Havia linhas de dedos contornando todo o meu cotovelo, e isso era só no direito. Droga, a assombração tinha força.

Ele fechou as portas do armário que continha pilhas e pilhas de panelas. " Eu _falei_ se consegue se lembrar de alguém que você cruzou na rua? " O que? Para onde ele iria com isso?

"Não ... sim, sei lá. No que isso é importante? " Essa coisa tinha algum parafuso solto em sua mente?

Ele suspirou. " Eu vou tomar a primeira resposta. " Sua mão deslizou pelo cabelo. " Você não consegue se lembrar de alguém na rua certo? Porém, você sabe que tem alguém lá – deixe-me corrigir – você sabe que tem centenas de pessoas cruzando seu caminho, apenas não a notam"

Oh, bem. Isso foi confuso. Deixe-me pensar...

"Hmm é. "

"É isso que acontece, as pessoas sabem que estou ali, apenas não me notam"

Olhei para o seu rosto.

 _Lindo_.

O QUE? Eita droga, não... Quer dizer sim ele era. Tá vou ser realista ele era, ponto. Como no inferno não o notariam?

Seu cabelo era chamativo mesmo estando em três raios de distância, fazendo conjunto com os olhos mais verdes e porra de intensos que eu já vi. Ele tinha sobrancelhas lindas – o que em homens eu não podia acreditar que existia-, sua boca era... Puff que boca era aquela? _Céusss_ e sua mandíbula? _Ohh caraaa_...

E então eu reparei.

Eita PORRA.

 _Ele era_ _ **lindo**_.

Eu acho que estou envergonhada. Porque eu estou envergonhada? Droga, o que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com o clima de uma hora para a outra?

 _Fora o fato de que em anos, eu realmente reparei no rosto de algum homem? Droga, ele nem estava vivo. Ele era um fantasma_. Bati a mão na minha testa.

"Você este bem? " Heim? Seu olhar era preocupado.

Merda, ele estava me olhando.

"Sim, sim eu estou..." eu acho que estou ...

"Bom, que bom... Porque estamos de saída" saída?

O que está acontecendo?

"O que? Para onde? Sair? Com voce-ê? " Ele estava lendo meus pensamentos? N-não que eu estava pensando em nada disso, encontro não era comigo. Quer disser, ouve acidentes quando eu tentei sair com uns caras por aí, ouve água quente em lugares inapropriados e outras coisas muito mais embaraçosas, mas... céus, eu não estava preparada!

"Eu não sei..." Ele bufou.

"Como assim não sabe? Eu estou com fome. Não tem nada aqui, vamos procurar algum lugar que tenha algo _realmente_ bom para comer e ... responder algumas perguntas suas" sorriu.

Oh Ceeeerto. Ele pensou que era isso. Que eu estava pensando sobre o que ele disse... caramba, qual era o assunto de antes? Droga.

Mas, eu tinha acabado de comer? Então...? Certo, vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer.

"Tudo bem, Tá. Vamos lá " eu não vou falar que, o que eu estava pensando não era _nada_ relacionado ao fato dele ser fantasma. Sem chances.

Sai da cozinha, indo para o corredor quando sua voz me parou.

"Você vai assim? " Pisquei confusa.

"Assim como? " Seus olhos percorreram de cima a baixo pelo meu corpo.

"De toalha" Oh merda.

Corri para o quarto.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim, Bella não se assusta tanto com o fato de ter um _não-Fantasma_ na sua casa. Experiências anteriores? Eu não sei. Eu estou confusa e com sono, _muito, muito_ sono. Nos vemos no próximo capitulo? Talvez?


End file.
